Repressing Emotions
by x6bakablack9x
Summary: Held in emotions only build and build and soon it will be too much to handle. Expecially if it can cost you your life. Stephanie will realize what its like to want to erase her pain by erasing herself.
1. Chapter 1

1**Well last night my parents kept yelling about me for my actions. Kind of reminded me of what Stephanie's parents do to her. So to vent out my anger and to keep my mind off of doing things I decided to write this story. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters. **

Chapter One

Rangers POV

I slowly opened my eyes as the rays of the rising sun poured into my Rangeman apartment. I turned to my side hoping to find a certain blue-eyed brunette but the bed was empty. Since that one night I spent with her and sent her back to Morelli I have felt as if I had made a wrong decision, for both her and me. It crushed me every time time I saw them together. But it hurt even more to see her after they fight and break up.

She seems different this time though. It had been days since the last time I truly saw a smile on her face and joy in her eyes. Now the only emotion you saw in her eyes was pain. What could he have truly done to make her change so much? She wasn't the fun, stubborn girl everyone came to know and love. She now kept to herself and only spoke when spoken to. She doesn't even argue about things she feels should be different.

My mind was lost in my thoughts but my body seemed to be on auto-pilot. I had already gone through my usual schedule, ate breakfast, took a run, and now I was entering a nice hot shower. I tried wiping away my thoughts of her along with the grime that had collected on my skin, but it wouldn't work. My mind was set on her and what I could possibly do to see that spark in her eyes once again.

I stepped out of the shower and towel-dried my body before putting on my usual black attire. I put my long, wet hair into a loose ponytail before leaving my apartment and stepping into the elevator. I debated between clicking four or five. Five, I could check on with the control room and start on his work in my office. But four I could go visit her. A few days ago she had asked if she could have an apartment at Rangeman. It had been unusually late and her voice trembled as she told me that she just had a fight with Morelli and her parents. She said she needed to get somewhere the outside world couldn't get to her so easily.

I decided to go to five thinking that I didn't want to awaken her if she was asleep and I would just visit her when she was working in her cubicle.

Time past and it was now a little till one. I decided to take a break and head to get a coffee and a sandwich. Planning to step by and check on how my babe was doing. I walked past the cubicle and it was unusually empty. I walked across the hall and Lester said that she hadn't been out of her apartment sense the other day. Steph was always working by now. I didn't hesitate running to the elevator and hitting the four with an intense force. I had an awkward feeling that something was wrong.

I stumbled with my footing as I exited the elevator and I ran to her room. I unlocked the door without much of a problem and walked down the hallway finding her rinsing off a knife in the kitchen. She looked as if she had just waken up. Her hair was messily put in a ponytail, mascara from the previous day was smudged on her face, she was wearing a pair of grey sweat pants and a pink robe. Her body stiffened before she turned to face me.

"Hey." she said trying to flash me a fake smile.

"Hey." I went to get closer to her when I noticed drops of blood on the floor. "Babe?" I moved my eyes from her to the blood. Usually I would have my blank face on as she would call it but now I couldn't help but show her I was concerned.

"I was careless with the knife as I was cutting up some food and the knife slipped." We both knew she hadn't been eating correctly in days. I would have believed her if I didn't know that she was eating normally.

I scanned her up and down and saw blood showing through the arm of her robe and the inside right calf. "Why is there blood on your robe?"

She glanced down at it before answering. "That's where I cut myself."

"And your leg?" She glanced down and I could tell by how her eyes changed, her mind was thinking of how to explain it.

"Some of the blood must have fallen and landed on my pants." she hesitantly answered.

"Why don't you let me help you clean up your arm." I started to walk towards her and grabbed her hand leading her into the bathroom. I reached into the medicine cabinet and set a bottle of peroxide down on the sink. I slowly lifted up her sleeve to examine her wound but it couldn't be seen under all of the blood. I turned the on the facet and let the water run before guiding her arm under it. The white sink turned red as the blood disappeared down the drain. One long cut could be seen reaching from the palm of her hand to right below her elbow.

"Shit Steph, how did you manage this with just a slip up?"I asked not expecting to get an answer. "This is going to hurt." I warned picking up the peroxide and dumping it down the length of her arm. She squeezed my hand tightly as she whimpered and let a tear fall down her face. I had originally planned on covering it with a band-aid but that was before I saw how deep it was. "Im going to wrap this up and I'll be back later to change it. Are you sure nothings wrong with your leg?" She voilently nodded her head, obvoiusly not wanting to show me.

As soon as her arm was wrapped I gave it a quick kiss, one like a parent would do if there child fell and cut there elbow. I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her. As soon as I felt her arms around my waist I felt her start to tremble. I pulled my head back to get a clear view of her face and I saw her attempting to hold back tears.

"Th-Thank you Ranger." She stuttered as she pulled away.

I cupped her face in my hands and made her look me in the eyes. "Are you going to be okay?" She nodded her head weakly. "Stay in the apartment for the rest of the day. You don't need to work, I want you to just relax. Call me if you need anything." I placed a soft kiss on her head before I exited the bathroom and walked out the door.

I took the stairs to give my mind time to question itself before getting back to work. Why did she thank me back there? Why wouldn't she let me see her leg? More and more questions filled my head even after I sat at my desk. My babe had seemed so depressed and it hurt me that she wasn't telling me the truth. How could I have just left her like that?

Having gotten no work done I once again got up from my desk I looked at the clock hanging from the wall. A little past five. Time flies when your mind doesn't give you a break.

I stepped into the elevator and headed down to four. I walked fast heading down the hall and stopped in front of her door.

"Steph?" I yelled. A few moments past and there was no answer. I quickly unlocked the door and pushed myself inside. "Steph?" I yelled once again and still got no answer.

I checked the kitchen first and found her cell-phone opened on the ground and a piece of paper laying on the counter. I rushed over to the note and picked it up scanning my eyes across the words.

_Im sorry I was such a disappointment_

_Im sorry I couldnt be what everyone wanted me to be_

_Im permenatly erasing myself so now I wont be able to cause anyone anymore inconvienence_

_Im sorry to say that this is my final goodbye_

**Well please tell me whatcha think and I will try to write the next chapter as soon as I can. **


	2. Chapter 2

1**Thanks for all of you who read and reviewed my first chapter. Here's the second and I hope none of you are disappointed.**

Chapter Two

I stood motionless rereading the note I held in my hand. How could she think getting rid of herself would solve anything? I picked her phone off of the ground and ran out the door and down the stairs making my way to the garage. I took out my own cell phone and dialed the control room.

"Talk." came Tanks voice on the other end.

"I need to know how long ago Stephanie left and where she is now." There was a moment of silence when all you could hear was the typing of the computer.

"She left about fifteen minutes ago and her car is now on the new bridge on the edge of town. Is there something wrong with Bomber? She was crying as she left."

"She's about to make a giant mistake. I need you to take over while I go to get her."

Before any other words were said I hung up and jumped into my black SUV. The gates opened themselves, figuring Tank had the control room open them for me sense at the speed I was going I wouldn't have enough time to stop and insert my key.

As I was driving I starred suspiciously at her phone that laid beside me. This must be part of the reason she left. I thought as I put it to my ear.

"Press two to repeat message. Press seven to delete. Press nine to save." the automatic voice person repeated. Hopefully this would give me an idea of what this was all about.

I clicked the two and Joe's voice came on the other end.

"Hey Cupcake, we are all worried about you and wondering where you are. We don't see why you freaked out because we told you our opinions about your life. You job is going to be the death of not only you but to us. Do us all a favor and marry me and become a normal burg housewife. We all love you so give us a call back."

"Fucking Bastard." I muttered under my breath to the phone. How could he tell her to change into something she's not just for him after what he did/does to her? I always knew he would drive her over the edge but I never thought literally.

I parked behind her, well actually my truck and walked a little up the bridge. My eyes widened as I saw Steph standing on the railing of the bridge looking down at the fifty food drop into the water below. As I walked closer I saw a rope tied to her leg and it was attached to a brick she held in her hand.

Two police cars were parked and Eddie, Carl, and Big Dog were trying to persuade her to come off. When they saw me they stepped back hoping that I would be able to get her down.

"Babe, can you tell me what this is about?"

She never turned to face me and I had no idea that she heard me until she spoke. "They all want to change me into something im not and I cant take it anymore."

"But Babe, killing yourself isn't going to solve it."

"Yes it will! If I step down and start my life as if nothing had happened another repeat of the other night is just waiting to happen."

"Would you mind telling me what happened?"

She sighed. "I was having dinner at my parents and Morelli joined us. They asked me how my day went and I told them I caught a high bond FTA. Grandma Mazur was with me during the take down and she blurted out how I got shot in the just but luckily I was wearing a kevler vest. My mother and Morelli got into a discussion about how my life was too dangerous and how no one else's daughters get shot at. Dinner ended and Morelli got provoked to drag me out the door telling me how 'no future wife of his was going to risk there lives being a bounty hunter.' Somehow your name come out and he got so angry he threw my black bag with all my stuff in it into the nearest dumpster. He tried to get me into the car but I got out of his grasp and ran." She stopped as a tear fell down her cheek.

"You shouldn't have to change for anyone and they had no right to tell you otherwise. You have a long life ahead of you if it does or doesn't involve Morelli or your mother. Now if you please come down I'll protect you from them."

She slightly turned her head to look at me as I held out my hand. "How do I know you're not just going to send me back to him after your done with me?"

"I would have never sent you back to him if I knew that this was what it would end up too."

A small crowd gathered around us. Stephanie slowly turned the rest of her body to face me and slowly reached out to grab my head. As soon as she was mere inches from my hand she stopped and her eyes widened in fear. I turned to see what it was and I saw Morelli getting out of his car and her family in the car behind also getting out.

I felt the wind rush past my hand as she dropped hers and turned back around. Before I could do anything she jumped. The brick flew freely out of her hand and I watched her disappear from view in what seemed like slow motion.

I couldn't hear anything the crowd said around me, it was as if my world had stopped. With out thinking I ran over the ledge and jumped in after her hoping to save her.

**Hehe another cliff hanger. Tell me what you think is going to happen and ideas are welcomed because im having a hard time getting a good ending idea. Please review! Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

1**Thanks for all that reviewed my other two chapters and im happy to present the next chapter.**

Chapter Three

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself to be in a white room. The unmistakable beeping noise told me that I was hooked up to an Iv, meaning I was in a hospital. I heard the sound of rustling clothes when Tank came into view.

"What happened? Why am I here?" I asked.

"You tried to save Bomber and you've now been unconsious for the past two days."

I then remembered what had happened as it all came back to me. Steph jumped off of the bridge after she saw Morelli and her family. I then jumped in after her hoping to be able to save her from drowning. I remember hitting the water and feeling pain rush across my body from the impact, it stopped me none-the-less. I bobbed up to the surface for one last breath of air before decending into the depths below.

When I finally found her she was already unconsious. I had taken the knife from my boot to detach her body from the brick holding her down. I grabbed her limp body and pulled her up to the surface and then to the shore. As soon as I hit land I collapsed on the ground and fainted hearing the faint sound of sirens.

"Is Steph... alright?" I asked worriedly, hoping that I did get to her in time.

"Yeah shes fine. She's still unconsious though. They had to drain all the water that had gotten into her lungs. She has a steady heartbeat and no major injuries. Unlike you, you have two broken ribs."

I let out a breath I had unknowingly been holding in. Two broken ribs was worth it since I was able to save her. I don't know what I would have done if she died. I was always able to protect her from stockers and gang members, but I never suspected to be saving her from her family.

"Where is she now?"

"On the other side of that curtain." Tank said pointing at a long white curtain which split the room in two.

I slowly tried to sit up, trying to keep the pain in my chest to a minimum. Tank took my arm to help me slide past the curtain. He lowered me into the chair that was set beside her bed and I reached out to grab her hand. I looked up at her face, her beautiful blue eyes were closed and her curly brown hair rested beside her head.

Shortly after a man with short brown hair, green eyes, and a white vest came in. Considering the white vest we presumed that he was the doctor.

"Im Dr. Cambell, im assuming you Carlos Manoso since the other bed is empty?"

"Yes I am."

"I hear that you are also known as Ranger, is this correct?" The doctor scanned the clipboard that he held in his hands.

"Yeah thats right."

He then looked up to me with a serious and conserned face. "How would you consider yourself to Ms. Plum? Friend? Enemy?"

How would I consider myself to Stephanie? I couldn't consider her as a friend by the way I had left her alone when she obviously need me most. I wouldnt say enemy either, nor anything else. So how would I consider myself to her?

"We're co-workers."

"Well we wanted you to see something, hoping you could tell us what it meant." I looked at him curiously as he rolled up her left pant leg. What I saw left me speechless. On the inside of her calf she had carved the name, 'RANGER' into it. This was what had caused her leg to bleed the same time as her arm.

Dr. Cambell left the room to give me time to process it all. Tank stayed beside me with a hand on my shoulder. Both our eyes never left her leg.

"Man what does this mean? Did she find you to be an enemy or a friend or... more?" I stayed silent not knowing what to think of it. "Im thinking we should pull her leg down and put you back in your bed. I have Junior at the door not letting anyone in and I bet other people are going to want to visit." I slowly got up with Tanks help and laid back down in my own bed with the curtain drawn so I could see her from my bed.

For the next few hours people and doctors came and went. First came Bobby and Lester, Lula and Connie, Hal and Junior. Morelli tried to make his way in with Eddie but Tank happily escorted him out and gave him his own hospital room and bed. Her sister Valerie, Albert, the three kids, Grandma Mazur and Frank came in. Tank decided to let her mother in only because it was her daughter. If it was anyone else she would be in the same position as Morelli.

As the room became quieter I had Tank once again assist me over to the chair beside her. As I grabbed her hand and stroked it with my thumb, her body stirred. I looked at her face and to my suprise her eyes slowly opened. When she opened them fully her eyes shot straight to mine. For the first time for a while I saw the sparkle in her eyes that I thought she lost.

As soon as she smiled I felt a tear fall down my cheek as I smiled back at her. Happy to know that she was finally back.

**Yeah so I was debating wether or not I should continue with them in the hospital or if I should have it a few weeks/months later. Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

1**Yeah im sorry I haven't updated in a while but it's the beginning of the school year and I don't know why but I had a hard time writing this chapter.** **I've also filled my head of all sorts of story ideas that I just had to start writing so that explains some of it. So for all of you who actually like my story here's the fourth chapter!**

Chapter Four

She moved her eyes from mine and looked around the room. Realization hit her face as she turned back to me with a quizicle look.

"Why am I here?"

"Well, you almost drowned. Luckily I got you out of the water before serious damage could have been done."

"Y-You jumped in after me?" She asked stunned like.

"Yeah, I even have the bed beside you to prove it too. Now its my turn to ask questions. Why did you do it?"

I continued to hold her hand as her eyes left mine once again. "I dunno, I guess I just thought that if I died then there would be no one to tell me to become something im not."

"Babe there are a lot of people that care about you. If you actually died do you know how hard it would have been for us to get over it? We would have questioned ourselves everyday with what we did wrong."

"I just thought that I wouldn't be a burden to anyone anymore." How could she think that? Everyone helped her because they wanted too not because they had too.

"One more question. Why is my name carved into your leg?" She gasped and started biting her bottom lip nervously. "Steph, you need to tell me. I need to know how im supposed to take it." She still kept her eyes away from mine but hers where now fixed on her leg.

"I don't really know. One cut became two and then your name. I guess I have it as a reminder."

She seemed to stop at that. She didn't even answer my question. "What's the reminder?"

There was a slight pause before she answered. "Because you were the only one to actually except me for who I am and has not tried to change me."

She finally looked back at me and I could tell that she was holding back tears. "B-Babe... I..."

"No Ranger, its okay. I get it. You now think im an obsessed stalker who is crazy enough to do something as stupid as that." She pulled her hand away from mine and she now let her tears fall freely.

"No Babe not at all." I slowly lifted myself off of the chair and sat myself on the side of her bed. I put my arms around her back and lifted her body to mine, embracing her in a hug. Despite the pain in my chest I pulled her closer to me. Her head rested on my chest, her tears soaking threw my johnny.

I started stroking her hair trying to calm her down and when she finally did she lifted her head up to look at me. "Im sorry." She almost whispered.

"Its okay. Now lay back down and go to sleep."

"Only if you lay here with me." The look on her face told me that she didn't mean for that to come out.

I chuckled, "I doubt we'd both fit Babe."

She pushed her lower lip out and started to quiver it. How could anyone resist a puppy dog face from her. "Alright, only if you promise to let me help you next time you have a problem and you don't attempt anything like this again." I started lowering myself down and laid facing her on the bed.

"I promise." She whispered nuzzling her head around my neck. Somehow it felt as if this was how it was meant to be. For her to be finally be free from Morelli and her mother. There would be no way I will ever let anyone hurt her like this again.

**Sorry that the chapter was kind of short and suckish. I promise the next one will be longer and a hell of a lot better. Mostly because its going to be the last chapter. I know, how tragic. Oh well so if you want and it will be very much appreciated review!**


	5. Chapter 5

1**Wow I am extremely sorry for not updating in a while. I actually had this written for a few weeks now but it was the matter of remembering my folder or to type it up. I actually lied to you and it would depend on you if it was a bad thing but this isn't the last chapter. The next one is. Yeah so anyway I have a bunch of other half written stories that I DETERMINED to finish and post but I have no idea when im going to do that if anyone cares. So hope you like and leave a review and tell me if it was good or if it completely sucked.**

**Chapter Five**

Three Months Later

The suns tarted to rise as I was running the length of the beach. Stephanie had been let out of the hospital two months ago and was now seeing a physcotrist once a week. After she got let out instead of going back to her apartment, I drove her to the airport. I had reserved a 'beach house' in Miami that we have been using.

Ever sense the incident on the bridge I had realized I never wanted to loose her. We have been together for the past three months and I don't see how I could have gone for so long with out being able to call her mine.

Lately Tank has been bugging me about proposing but im still not sure if im going too. Im not saying that I don't want to, im saying that im afraid she would reject me. Tank helped me get over that fear by hitting me across the head a few times and yelling at me for what felt like forever. But im still not sure if or when im going to do it.

I climbed up the few stairs onto the porch and slide through the glass slider door into the kitchen. I slipped into the bedroom to find her still asleep, not that I was actually expecting her to be up, lately she's been getting up sometime in the afternoon.

I took a quick shower and quickly dried my body, tying the towel low around my waist. I stepped back int other bedroom and maneuvered my way around the discarded clothing that was sprayed across the floor where I added the towel to the mix. I slipped into the bed beside and gently wrapped my arm around her, pulling her as close to me as I could without waking her up.

I brushed my hand across her stomach as she started to stir.

"Morning," she practically whispered, rubbing her hand across her eyes.

"Morning." I replied closing the remaining distance between us.

"Did you already go for a run?"

"Mhmm."

"Oh." she said sadly.

"Why?"

She turned her body to the other side to face me. "Just wondering."

"Did you have another exercise in mind?" I asked giving her what she would call a wolf grin.

I watched the smile form on her face, showing that I was right. I lowered my had and started nuzzling her neck as she wrapped her arms around my neck. My hands just started to explore when my cell phone started ringing on the night stand beside the bed.

I mindlessly reached over and clutched it tightly reading the screen. I swear one of these days Tank was going to pay.

"WHAT?" I answered angrily.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"Yes."

"So. . . have you don't it yet?"

"No."

"Come one man you know you want too!"

"It's more like you want me too."

"Hey if you two got married it would be the perfect time for me to purpose to Lula."

"Why don't we do it at the same time?"

"Hm. . . that we can. Me and Lula will be there in an hour or so."

"See you later."

"What was that about?" Stephanie asked after I had hung up. Good thing she only heard one side of the conversation.

"Tank and Lula are going to come up and they want to go out tonight."

"Sounds like fun." She lightly placed a kiss on my lips before sliding off of the bed and into the bathroom.

My eyes scanned her body up and down before they settled on the inside of her calf. It had long been healed but my name was now permanently scarred on her leg.

I still feel as if there was another reason why she had done it. It would have made more sense if it had said Morelli. He had caused her so much pain and It would have showed that. But why me?

I slowly got off of the bed and grabbed my discarded black boxers off of the floor. I made my way down the hall and into the kitchen where I grabbed bacon and eggs out of the fridge and heated up the stove.

As I was standing at the stove I felt her arms wrap around my waist from behind as she placed a light kiss in between my shoulder blades, after leaning her head down on it.

"That smells great!" She mumbled against my back.

I put the rest of the bacon and eggs on a big white plate. "Want to help me carry this over?" She reached around me and grabbed the bacon and headed over to the table with me following right behind her.

**Yeah I know that was kind of a shitty chapter but what can I say. As some of you may know I right better. . . depressing stories and not happy oh my god stories so im trying the best that I can. So please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah sorry for not updating in a while i just. . .well i dunno the ending of this story i found difficult to write. Hopefully though its not a disappointment for those of you who have read this story from the beginning.**

Chapter Six

We arrived at the restaurant just as our party was being called. Stephanie looked beautiful wearing the short black dress she had bought before but had never worn. The dress fit her curves perfectly as I watched her hips sway as she walked with Lula to the front door.

Lula was wearing the usual tight spandex dress that was bright orange. Surprisingly it actually looked good on her and by the look on Tanks face I could tell he also thought the same thing, except in a . . . different way.

"Hey man, tonight we're going to be the two luckiest men in the world. I even rented out a hotel room for the night."

"You'll be kicked out of the hotel five minutes after for being too loud." I gave Tank a small grin as he made an attempt to do an eye roll. "Doesn't suit you Tank."

He gave me a small shove in the shoulder as we made our way into the restaurant to find the girls already sitting down at the back table talking to a young male waiter. I felt Tanks anger radiating off of him as they all started to laugh.

I wasn't going to let anything ruin this night. Nothing.

Tank and I calmly made our way over and stopped on either side of the waiter.

"Four coronas." I said in a stern voice.

"Thanks." Tank added.

The waiter turned around and the smile quickly disappeared off his face. Obviously two ex-army men who are over a head taller then he wasn't something he was willing to go against.

"I-I'll be right back with them sir." He stuttered, rushing past us as quickly as he could.

"Jealous much?" Stephanie asked. When we didn't respond they both bursted out laughing.

"I never thought I would see the day that Batman got jealous." Lula said trying to contain herself. "And Tanky, you have nothing to worry about."

We took our seats sitting across from them as the waiter returned with our drinks.

"Are you all ready to order or do you need more time?" he asked, pretending to read the tiny notebook he held in his hands.

"We're ready. I'll have a chicken Caesar salad." I replied.

"Steak, medium rare with potatoes." Tank ordered.

"I'll have whatever he's having!" Lula said excitively.

"Chicken Alfredo please." Stephanie said lightly.

Dinner came and we ate in silence except for the occasional moaning the girls would create, they were obviously satisfied with there order. Towards the end short conversation was made to pass the time.

The more time that went by the more nervous I became about purposing. For once in my life I wasn't so sure about my actions. What if she rejected me? What would happen to me? I surely wouldn't be able to handle it. Tank had assured me thousands of times that there was no way she would say no, that we were made for each other.

My stomach flipped as two covered, silver platters headed our way. I had made special arrangements for the proposal trying to make it as special as possible. I let out a sigh to steady my accelerating heart beat as I watched them make there way a little more closer. This was it, no going back. In a few moments Tank and I were going to be the luckiest men in the world.

The waiter set the two platters in front of Steph and Lula followed by a bottle of champagne and four glasses.

Tank and I glanced at each other with grins spreading on our faces as they hesitantly lifted the covers to a piece of chocolate cake and resting on top of each of them rested a diamond ring.

Stephanie gasped and Lula shrieked as each of us went to their sides on one knee.

"Stephanie,"

"Lula,"

"Will you marry me?" We both said in unison.

Tears formed in Stephanie's eyes as she looked at me in shock.

"A-Are you sure you want me?" she asked nervously.

"Babe, you're the only one for me." I watched the smile form on her face as she reached for the ring off of the cake. She scrapped the frosting that had attached itself to the ring and slowly licked it off her finger. By the mischievous smile on her face you could tell she was trying to get a reaction out of me and she was doing a hell of a job at it.

"So, are you going to do it properly?" she asked handing the ring out to me. I took it along with her left hand and slowly slid the ring onto her finger. She starred at it for a moment before falling on her knees in front of me and grabbing the front of my shirt, pulling me into a bone melting kiss.

When we separated I pulled us off of our knees to a standing position. We looked towards Tank and Lula who surprisingly hadn't stripped each other of there clothes yet.

Steph looked at me with another mischievous smile. "So what do you say we take this bottle of champagne and have our own little party?"

"Babe."

The End

**I was really excited that i actually finished this story and i really hope that all of you liked it. Please i know my spelling and grammer sucks and im having a bad day so dont critisize me too much. Unless you find it extremely necessary. Love you all!**


End file.
